Bleeding Hearts
by Lizzy2910
Summary: ******CHAPTER 7 NOW UP!!!!!!!***** THE LAST EPISODE OF THE SERIES, BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! ITS A CARBY, PLEASE R&R! :)
1. Bleeding Hearts Part 1

Disclamer: These charecters are not mine. They are from a TV show, on NBC called ER. In no way am i claiming them as mine.  
  
.Emotions.  
  
Dr. Carter came running in from the snow that has been falling all day, and it was 3 a.m by then. He was on duty, although, the ER is very quiet.  
  
Carter- "Good morning, Abby" as he shook her arm to wake her up.  
  
Abby- "its morning already..?"  
  
Carter- "how long have you been sleeping! Frank, why didnt you wake her up?"  
  
Frank- "ah she looks so peaceful and theres not many people coming in because of the storm.."  
  
The very pregnant Abby stood up from her stool and walked across the room to check on a man that had just come in with what looked like a broken finger.  
  
Carter checked the board, and walked into truama 2 where Dr. Corday was stitching up a little boys face. His father said he had fallen down and cut himself on a peice of ice.  
  
Abby, rubbing her back, walked back to the desk to order an X-ray for the man that had come in.  
  
Carter- I'll do it  
  
Abby- no no, it's ok I'll do it  
  
Carter to the man up to X-ray.  
  
Kerry said good morning to him as she came out of the elevator into the ER.  
  
Kerry- "how ya doing, Abby?"  
  
Abby- "I'm fine. I just wish everyone would just stop treating me like im going to break!"  
  
Kerry "We're not, we are just making sure you're ok"  
  
Abby- "Well, when i'm not, i'll be sure to let you know...I'm going to go down the street and get a cup of coffee"  
  
Abby grabbed her coat and gloves. Everyone just looked at her with an accepting look, and did not offer to go because of the mood she was in.  
  
*At the coffee place- Charlies Coffee*  
  
Waitress- May I help you, M'am?  
  
Abby- Yea..I'll have a coffee..half sugar.  
  
Waitress- What size, m'am?  
  
Abby- umm a..grande.  
  
Abby sat down at the small table by the window and observed the soft, white snow falling. She loved how it when it had just fallen, and made everything look so clean. The waitress came to her table, coffee in hand.  
  
Abby, as she took the coffee into her hands said- Thank you..How much?  
  
Waitress- "..$2.75"  
  
Abby handed her a 5, as she took a sip the hot coffee. Soon, the waitress came back with her change. Abby gave her 1 tip, and walked out towards the ER.  
  
All of a sudden, a car came speeding down the road also going towards the ER. Because of the ice that covered the road like a blanket, the car skided off the road, onto the side walk, and right over Abby. She screamed and her coffee went flying into the ice covered bushes.  
  
*back at the ER*  
  
There were a few more patients there. Their injurys were caused from the store. One woman was hit with an ice icle, and it went right through her arm. A little girl recived a concusion while taking part in a snowball fight with her cousin.  
  
The phone rang, and Corday picked it up.  
  
Corday- "ER."  
  
A shakey voice on the other end said almost in a panic "There was an accident..right down the street from you..it looks like a van skided off the road.."  
  
Corday- " alright, we'll be right down" She immediatly hung up and yelled to Kerry.  
  
Corday- "kerry! theres an accident down the street. Carter, call the fire dept. and tell them, we might need them to lift the car"  
  
Kerry and Corday ran down the street. The first thing they saw was a puddle of blood streaming from underneath the car, that had been flipped upside down.  
  
Kerry- "oh god.."  
  
They heard sirens coming, but they were very very distent.  
  
Someone in the car screamed. It was a man, the man that was driving.  
  
Corday-"Sir, don't move! I'm a docter, and we're going to get you out of here. Don't worry!"  
  
Man- "my wife..she broke her nose..help her.."  
  
Kerry- "Whats your name?"  
  
Man- "Bert.."  
  
Kerry- "Ok Bert, how many people are in your car?"  
  
Man- "Just me and my wife.." His voice began to taper off, and his eyes shut.  
  
Corday, who had gone back to the hospital to get a gerney and some supplies, was running out of the hospital when she saw Mark.  
  
Mark- "what happened, Elizabeth?"  
  
Elizabeth- "An accident down the street..but you need to stay here, we're short on nurses, and there are a few cases here yet to be treated..Carter and Kerry are down there."  
  
She ran out, and down the street, slipping and slidding on the ice. She arrived just as the firemen did.  
  
The firemen pryed the drivers door open. Bert didn't look to bad off. Maybe a few breaks, and a concusion. Corday and Carter gently, and slowly pulled the limp body out from the upside down car, as not to move him so much because they did not know if he hurt his back or neck.  
  
Corday and carter ran down the street with Bert on the flat board.  
  
The firemen had already pryed open the passengers door when Carter arrived back. He and Kerry gently removed Bert's wife. They placed her on a gerney and ran down the road, carful not to fall, and into the ER.  
  
As the 4 of them worked on the victims, the firemen outside flipped the car over.  
  
Frank was making a call to surgery when a fireman ran inside. His hands were bloody. He said there was another victim of the accident. A horrible feeling developed in the pit of his stomache. Frank charged into Truama 3 where Corday and Green were.  
  
Frank- uhh dr. corday..there was another person in the car..  
  
Corday- what! Mark, can you take this?  
  
Green- ya, go.  
  
Elizabeth ran down the street, again slipping. She saw the firemen huddle around something on the white, pure snow that had now turned red from the blood and black from oil that came out of the car. The firemen parted, and suddenly Frank realized who was missing. Corday's face turned white, and that feeling in Franks stomache grew to the point that he wanted to just pass out.  
  
It was Abby. 


	2. Bleeding hearts Part 2

Dr.Chen, who was coming down the hall heard Dr. Corday and Frank burst through he doors of the ambulence bay with Abby strapped to the top of the gurney.  
  
"Oh my god..is that Abby!?" Chen said with obvius fear in her voice  
  
"Getting me docter carter! NOW!" Dr. Corday screamed back.  
  
Chen ran down the hall to truama 1 where him and Kerry were working on the driver of the cars wife.  
  
"Dr. Carter. Dr. Corday needs you right now..its Abby."  
  
Carter immediately relized that Abby had not returned from the coffee shop. He rushed down the hall and turned into the room Abby was.  
  
"oh man.." he said.  
  
Corday said "Ok, I want a head CT. It looks like she may have gotten a blow to the head. Im going to do an ultrasound on the baby..we might need to take her out.  
  
Corday set up the ultrasound.  
  
"ok..let see.."  
  
Abby began to wake up. "What happened..? Elizabeth? Is my baby alright?!?"  
  
"Just relax, lay back down. We are going to take care of you" Corday told her.  
  
Abby screamed "ahhhh oh my god! I think I just had a contraction"  
  
"Oh no.." Carter said has he finished stitching up a cut on Abby's forehead. "k, Abby, what hurts you?"  
  
"My head!" Abby screeched  
  
"I know, you took a pretty good hit to the head, other than that you look fine, we are going to get a ct as soon as we get this baby out of you..could you roll over so we can take a look at your back?"  
  
Corday and Carter helped Abby roll onto her side. She had a bruise, but nothing serious.  
  
Corday said with some relief that Abby doesn't appear to be hurt very badly as they had originally feared "Alright, I need to check how much you are dilated before we move you upstairs..ok, you are about 3 inches. This baby's coming fast"  
  
Carter called labor and delivery as Carter started to move Abby, Frank saw them ran down the hall.  
  
He said "Whats going on?"  
  
"Frank, I have to move her to labor and delivery, shes having the baby!"  
  
Carter burst out of the room and helped push Abby down the hall to the elevator.  
  
Mark was still working on Bert's wife, Olivia. She had a broken foot and a concusion.  
  
Bert didn't look to bad off either. He only had a few fractures and a concusion from hitting his head the steering wheel.  
  
"Docter..Am I going to be okay?" Olivia asked  
  
"Yes, you are." Mark answered  
  
"May I see my husband?" She asked  
  
"He's still in X-ray. As soon as he's out, you can"  
  
"Ok..Thank you." Olivia said.  
  
Luka came in.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Greene. How's it going?"  
  
"Pretty good..Can I talk to you outside?"  
  
"sure.." Luka said  
  
"We had a car accident this morning..The car flipped over, and onto the sidewalk. Luckily the people in the car weren't hurt that badly, but they did hit a woman on the side of the road."  
  
Luka didn't even have to ask who the woman that was hit was. He knew it was Abby. He went upstairs.  
  
"Luka! She's going to be fine..its just that the baby is coming. Now"  
  
Up in the delivery room, Abby's labor was progressing very quickly. Although, the heart beat of the baby was going a little slow. The new OB/GYN up there, Dr. Shapiro, said if the heart rate dropped, they would be forced to do a C-section, which Abby didn't want unless it was absolutely necessary. Carter decided to stay with Abby.  
  
"Abby! Are you alright" Luka said as he came through the door  
  
"Yes, Luka I'm fine..im just ahhhhhhhhh ouch ouch ouch" Abby said before having another contraction. She grabbed Carters hand. "ughhhh I can't do this! It hurts too much"  
  
"You're going to be fine, the baby is coming very fast.." Carter told her  
  
Luka's beeper went off.  
  
"I have to go, but everything is going to be fine Abby, I'll be back" He said before going out the door and down the steps to the ER  
  
Dr. Shapiro came into Abby's room.  
  
"Alright, ms. Lockhart..lets check your cervix. Well.." The docter said "it looks like you are about ready to deliver."  
  
He yelled out to the nurse.  
  
"Ok, Dr. carter, if you are going to stay here I need you to go put on some scrubs"  
  
Carter rushed out and returned within the minute.  
  
"Push Abby! 1.2..3..4.5..6.7.8.9.10"  
  
"Ahhhh!" Abby screamed  
  
"The head is crowning! One more big push and it'll be here"  
  
Carter counted to ten as Abby pushed.  
  
"Congratulations. You have a baby girl!"  
  
Abby smiled and began to cry at the same time.  
  
"would the father like to cut the umbilical cord?"  
  
Carter looked at Abby. She looked back with acceptance, as if to tell him 'you're the father'  
  
Carter hugged her, and then took the scissors to cut the umbilical cord of his little girl. 


	3. Decisions

"Miss Lockhart?" A nurse said entering Abby's room.  
  
"Yes?" Abby Responded  
  
"Your mother is here..would you like to see her?"  
  
"uh sure" Abby said  
  
Maggie walked into the room and greeted her daughter with a hug and a kiss  
  
"Mom, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Abby..you got hit by a car! And then you had my granddaughter! What did you expect? Me not to come and see you?"  
  
Abby said nothing.  
  
"How is she doing?"  
  
"Well..they hooked her up to a monitor to check her status since she is a little premature. So far shes fine" Abby told her mother.  
  
"That's good..Do you have a name picked out yet?"  
  
"Well we were-" abby began  
  
"Who's we?"  
  
"Um me and John..He is the father.."  
  
"Carter?  
  
Abby once again nodded.  
  
"Oh John is a nice boy, but he had better be there for you and this baby" Maggie threatened john, even though he wasn't even in the room.  
  
"He will be Mom.." Abby said with a sigh  
  
"What are the names you are thinking of?"  
  
"We have one picked out. Its Mirelle. It mean Miracle."  
  
"Aw I like it! What about a middle name? And who's last name are you going to use?" Maggie asked.  
  
"I'm using my maiden name because I don't want her to have HIS name, and then we are also using Carter. So her name will be Mirella Lindsey Wyczenski-Carter."  
  
Maggie smiled as she hugged Abby, who had a tear running down her face.  
  
Carter was resting in the lounge when Mark came in.  
  
"Hey, tired?" Mark asked  
  
"hmm? Yea.." John replied with a yawn.  
  
"So how is Abbys daughter?"  
  
"shes doing really good so far..they've got her hooked up to a monitor just to follow her progression"  
  
"That's good, give Abby my love."  
  
"I will."  
  
"So, any word on who the father is?" Mark said as he took a bite of his muffin "My bet is that its Luka"  
  
"Well..uh..actually..its..me." Carter said  
  
Dr.Greene, half chocking on his muffin said " YOU are a father? Whoa.."  
  
"Yea..I am..Just don't tell everyone yet"  
  
"sure"  
  
Greene popped the rest of the muffin into his mouth and walked out back into the ER.  
  
"Good luck john"  
  
A few minutes later Carter got up and walked out also. Immediately Kerry gave him a case. A six year old with a possible broken ankle.  
  
"hey kiddo, whats your name?" Carter asked as he bent down to the little boy sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"..Dameon.." The boy said with a few tears running down his face from his red eyes and you could tell he had been crying/.  
  
"Ok dameon, Im going to give you an X-ray, and if yourankle is broken we are going to give you a cool cast and some cool crutches.  
  
"ok!" Dameon said perking up  
  
Haleh walked in to the ER for the first time in 3 weeks. She had been on vacation in florida and it was the first time on vacation during her many years at county general.  
  
"Hey everybody!" she announced as she walked into the nurses station.  
  
Various hellos and welcome backs came from throughout the ER.  
  
Mark, who had probably a few minutes free, walked over to Haleh. He told her he needed to tell her something. Mark lead the way to the doctors lounge. He told her to take a seat as they walked in.  
  
"Whats going on Dr.Greene?" Haleh asked with fear in her voice.  
  
"well..a lot of things happened while you were gone. One in particular that you need to know about..well two actually." Greene said  
  
Haleh bit her lip as mark began to explain.  
  
"Well..there was an accident.."  
  
"wh..who. what happened?" haleh asked while she began to cry  
  
"Abby. She got him by the car. She doing ok..shes upstairs."  
  
"..oh thank god! Wait. What about the baby?"  
  
"6 pounds 2oz. Baby girl."  
  
Haleh smiled. "And shes ok? So far shes doing very well. Shes up in an incubator if you wanna go see her and Abby"  
  
Haleh nodded and walked towards the elevator.  
  
She walked out of the elevator and to the desk.  
  
"Hello, um Abby Lockhart please." Haleh told the nurse sitting at the desk with a piece of blue gum between her to front teeth.  
  
"Abby lockhart..hmmm..shes in room..408. That's down the hall, turn right, then it should be on the left side a few doors down."  
  
"Thank you" Helah said walking down the hall  
  
"Helah!" some yelled her name from down the hall. She turned around to see it was Dr. Carter.  
  
The nurse shhh-ed him as he started to jog down the hall.  
  
"Hey, going to see Abby?" He asked  
  
"Yup, you too?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
The two walked town the hall, turned and then into her room.  
  
"Hey Abby!" Helah said as walked over to give abby a hug.  
  
"Hey! How was your vacation?"  
  
"It was good, but enough about me. Are you ok? Hows the baby??"  
  
Abby giggled.  
  
"I'm fine, just some bruised and stuff..nothing to be too conserned about. I'll recover..The baby is doing really good for being so premature.." Abby explained to her co-worker.  
  
"Thank goodness" Helah said. She smiled and Abby asked her if she could just step out side because she needed to talk to Dr. Carter about something. She agreed and wondered around the hall for a moment before going down to see Abbys little girl.  
  
"So. John. What are we going to do about this baby?"  
  
"Well. We are defiantly keeping it." He said, and abby nodded in agreement.  
  
"Should we tell everyone that it is yours?" She asked  
  
Just then they saw Heleh and Cleo standing at the door.  
  
"I guess we have to now" Carter said with a giggle  
  
Dr. Finch and Haleh walked in and again hugged the two.  
  
"so, have the two of you picked out a name yet?"  
  
"well..uhh-" Carter began but was then cut off by Abby.  
  
"yeah..her name is Mirella Lindsey Wyczenski-Carter"  
  
The three of them, including Carter, aww-ed and Abby smiled.  
  
Cleo asked "Does it mean anything?"  
  
"Mirella means miracle. I picked it because it means miracle..and that's what she is."  
  
They all smiled. 


	4. Crybaby

Crybaby  
  
~Abby's Apartment~  
  
Abby awoke to the screams of her 4-week-old daughter, Mirella. Abby had just brought Mirella home the week before. They kept her in the hospital so long to make sure that she didn't have any internal bleeding, etc. They also wanted to monitor Abby. They were both doing ok, although Abby did have a fracture, and a concussion- but she had recovered from that.  
  
Abby: "I'm coming baby.." She said walking down the hall to Mirella's nursery. She reached down and picked her up.  
  
Abby rocked the baby back and forth, but her cry's only got louder. She walked down the hall towards the kitchen with Mirella.  
  
Abby: "Ok, Mirella, would you like a bottle?" Abby took a bottle filled with her breast milk from the refrigerator and heated it up. She tested it on her arm before she put it into her daughter's mouth. Mirella gently sucked on it.  
  
Abby: "Now are you going to stop crying?"  
  
Mirella continued to drink her from her bottle. Abby Rocked her back and forth with one arm, the other one holding the bottle straight so she could drink from it.  
  
20 minutes later the baby was back in her crib, asleep.  
  
Miraculously she slept the rest of the night. At 8am the phone rang. Abby was pulled out of her deep sleep.  
  
"Hello?" she said tiredly into the receiver.  
  
"Good Morning! How are you doing?" A cheery voice at the other end said.  
  
She knew it was John. "um..i'm fine. Tired, but fine." She answered, laying back in bed. That wouldn't last long as her baby woke up, probably from the loud rings of the phone.  
  
"That's good..not about the tired part I mean..How is Mirella doing?" John asked  
  
"She's fine, too. She's crying because you woke us up, but she's ok.." Abby told him with a bit of anger in her voice. But that was to be expected with all the hormones and being deprived of sleep. John took no offense.  
  
"Good, good. Listen, I'm going to come over after my shift is done..that's gunna be around..7 tonight." He informed Abby.  
  
"Alright" She told his as she rocked the baby back to sleep. "I'll see you then..I've got to go feed her and change her diaper, which by the way you'll be doing later." She smiled.  
  
"No problem, talk to you later. Give Mirella a kiss for me" He said.  
  
"Ok, goodbye john!" Abby said.  
  
~The hospital~  
  
John: "Good morning everyone!" He announced walking through the doors of the ambulance bay.  
  
Everyone: "Hey/good morning/ hi"  
  
John walked back into the lounge to get ready for work. He saw Susan sitting on the couch watching Regis and Kelly on the TV.  
  
Susan: "Oh, hey John."  
  
John: "Morning.."  
  
Susan: "How the baby and Abby doing? I was going to call but I didn't want to wake the baby.."  
  
John: "Yeah I made that mistake this morning.." John chuckled "But, uh, they're both doing good. Abby's a little tired, but I'm going to go over there later and help her out"  
  
Susan giggled as well. "Well, I'll help her out too..I love babies! Ask her when I can come over when you see her later"  
  
John: "Sure thing" He said walking out of the lounge and into the hall.  
  
Kerry: "Whoops, sorry John." Kerry said crashing into him by accident.  
  
John: "ah its ok, Kerry. Before you ask, Mirella is fine. Everyone has been asking me"  
  
Kerry smiled. "That good."  
  
They both went their separate directions. John went to check the board. Helah immediately told him that a drug overdose was coming in.  
  
John: "Oh boy.."  
  
John went out to the ambulance bay with Mark following. They stood in silence. The ambulance quickly came.  
  
Mark: "what do we have?"  
  
EMT: " Young girl, about 15 years old. Friend found her lying on the floor of her bed room. Didn't know how long she had been there. No drugs were found on the scene which leads us to believe that someone left her there.."  
  
Carter: "Alright lets get her into trauma 2."  
  
Mark: "we're going to need a TOX screen and a head CT incase she hit her head when she fell."  
  
They rushed her into the room.  
  
Susan came down the hall and saw a girl that looked about 16 standing outside of the drug overdoses room.  
  
Susan: "Honey? Do you know this girl?"  
  
Girl: "Yeah..She's my best friend. I tried to get her to stop taking drugs, and to stay away from Vic, but she said she needed them..and now look what happened!" She said hysterically crying.  
  
Susan touched her arm, tears were forming behind her eyes. Susan was an emotional person, especially with things like this. "She's going to be ok, sweetie..Whats your name?"  
  
Girl: "Alexandria..." she said trying to hold back the tears that were rushing out of her eyes.  
  
Susan: "Ok, Alexandria, I'm Dr. Susan Lewis, I'm going to take you to the cafeteria..I don't want you to watch what then have to do to you friend..by the way, what is her name?"  
  
Alexandria: " She's Brianna..Brianna Di Volare"  
  
Susan: "thanks Alexandria..I'm just going to go tell the doctors that and then I'll be right back"  
  
Alexandria nodded, unable to say anything because she was too chocked up.  
  
Helah came in the room also. "TOX screen's back, it shows heroine and cocaine. And a lot of it."  
  
Mark: "Great.alright, lets pump her! Haleh, get me some tubing! Now!"  
  
Susan: "John, that girl out there is her best friend..she said that she gets drugs from some guy named Vic, and her name is Brianna Di Volare."  
  
John: "Alright see if you can get some numbers of the parents.."  
  
Susan nodded and began walking out. Just then Mark shoved a tube down Brianna's throat and Alexandria sat down in a ball on the floor in tears. Susan came out and reassured her that everything would be ok, as the 2 sat on the floor.  
  
Elizabeth began walking down the hall and gave her a strange look until she saw that the girl was crying.  
  
Susan: "Elizabeth, can you find out the numbers of Brianna Di Volare's parents?"  
  
Alexandria sniffled and said "I know them"  
  
They got up and walked to the nurses station where Susan dialed the numbers that Alexandria told her.  
  
  
  
~ Abby's Apartment- 8:01p.m. ~  
  
Abby: "Well, Mirella, you're daddy is late..like always" Mirella gurgled and the doorbell buzzed.  
  
Abby put the baby in the little bassinet that was next to her. Her mother had bought it for her, along with many other things. She went over and opened the door with the top lock still on. She saw it was john, unlocked it, and opened the door. A gush of cool air filled the room and Abby quickly shut the door.  
  
John: "Sorry I'm late..lot of majors today."  
  
Abby: "Its ok.." She sounded like she wanted to add something but at the last seconded decided not to.  
  
John led himself to the kitchen to get a box of cereal while Abby sat on the couch. He came back and sat down next to her. He noticed Mirella was awake and slowly reached in and picked her up.  
  
John: "My little girl.."  
  
Abby sweetly smiled at the 2. Before then she couldn't see John as a father but now she could see it. She watched him hold his daughter. Abby noticed that she has Johns big beautiful eyes..and although they both had brown hair, she knew Mirella would have John's hair.  
  
Mirella began crying.  
  
John looked at Abby and he got up to go to the changing table. Abby watched him walk away with their daughter. It was then it really hit her that her and her best friend, and they person she loved more than anything else in the world other than her daughter, had a baby together. That child was theirs. She got up, wiping a tear from her face and stood in the door way of Mirella's nursery. She watched John change THEIR daughter and she could help but. Happy tears of course.  
  
John layed Mirella down in her crib and covered her with a blanket. The baby yawned and gently shut her eyes. John kissed her cheek and whispered goodnight.  
  
He walked out and shut the door most of the way, as not to wake her up if her and Abby were talking or something.  
  
They sat down on the couch.  
  
John: "So."  
  
Abby: "Wanna listen to the radio?" without waiting for his answer, she flipped it on.  
  
Enya- Only time was on. They looked at each other. Abby switched to a different station, and Enya was on that also. Abby giggled, but John remained with a serious look on his face. He looked into Abby's eyes and said "I love you."  
  
Abby: " I love you too, John"  
  
He leaned over and kissed her with his big, slightly moist lips. 


	5. Untitled so far..

~Abby's apartment- 6:34a.m.~  
  
John woke up to the cries of his daughter. His strong arms were wrapped around Abby as she slept. He didn't want to disturb that perfect moment but he had to attend to his daughter's cries. He slowly moved Abby off of him and laid her back on the couch. John jogged down the hall and quietly shut the door to Mirella's bedroom, so that she would not wake Abby.  
  
John looked at the baby and put his hands inside the crib to pick her up. He laid her in his right arm to calm her crying. Mirella smiled at Carter. "I know what you just did.." He sniffed the air. "Yep, I was right." He sighed and laid her down on the changing table. After she was all cleaned up he again cradled her in his right arm and walked out the door into the living room. Abby was sitting up on the couch wrapped in a blanket.  
  
Abby: "Hi there" she said in a high voice to Mirella  
  
Carter looked down at Mirella and she grabbed his pointer finger and held onto it. He sat down next to Abby.  
  
John: "Is it a little chilly in here to you?"  
  
Abby: "Is this your way of making me give you the blanket?"  
  
They laughed  
  
John: "No..I really think it something is wrong with the heat.."  
  
Abby: "I think its just cause you're sitting there in your boxers."  
  
They laughed again and looked down at his American flag underwear.  
  
Abby got up to get a sweater for their daughter. She came back and put it on her. It was one that Kerry had gotten for her. It was light pink with dark pink flowers on it. Mirella now had so many things because most of the ER staff had each gotten her something.  
  
John: "Crap, I'm on in an hour."  
  
Abby sighed and John got up and put his clothes on.  
  
John: "Alright, I'll see you later!"  
  
Abby gave John a quick peck on the lips and he gently touched Mirella's hand as he speed walked down the hall because he had to go home, change and shower before going into work.  
  
Abby brought Mirella into the kitchen to have her breakfast. Mirella happily drank down her bottle. Abby then brought her daughter into her room. She changed her diaper and placed her in her crib then went to get dressed. In the middle of getting dressed the phone rang, but Abby decided to just let the machine pick up. It was hard to find something that would fit her because her closet was filled with maternity clothes and clothes she could wear before she was pregnant, however she hadn't lost all the weight, so they didn't fit her either. She finally found something that she had never worn because it was a little big.  
  
Abby went into Mirella's nursery. She put her on the changing table. She put on this cute little pink outfit with matching socks. She then went into the kitchen and pressed the play button on the answering machine.  
  
"Hello Ms. Lockhart, I just wanted to inform you that there is a heat problem in the building, please find another place to be today and tomorrow because it will get very cold later on. Thanks; give me a call back if you want. The number is 292-4587. Bye."  
  
Abby: "Damn it." She said deleting the message.  
  
She went into her room with Mirella and put her on the middle of the bed so she wouldn't roll off. Abby got an outfit for the next day, her coat, a brush, her tooth brush, pajama's, a little make-up and put it all in a small overnight bag. Then they went into the nursery, Abby again put Mirella down but this time in was in her crib. She gathered an outfit for the next day, a sweater, pants, her coat, hat, and gloves. She put the outfit in her diaper bag which was filled with all the other things she would need. The two went into the kitchen, got some bottles, which also went into the diaper bag, and then went off to John's apartment.  
  
~ER~  
  
John and Peter were working on a 60 year old woman that had inhaled a little too much paint fumes while painting a room for her granddaughter.  
  
Peter: "Alright, she's stable now.do you want me to go talk to the family?"  
  
John: "sure, if you want to."  
  
He walked out with out a word and over to the family.  
  
Peter: "Ms. Berretta?"  
  
The woman nodded as she stood up out of her seat.  
  
Peter: "Hi, You're mother is stable right now, but she's in a coma, as soon as she wakes up we will be able to know if there is going to be damage to her brain. However, she may not come out of it for hours, days or even months."  
  
Ms. Berretta hugged her son, who was around 4 years old but he was a smart boy and he knew that his mother was hurting. Ms. Berretta's daughter came around the corner with a Pepsi in her hand. She saw her mother crying and rushed over.  
  
Peter walked away to give the family some time together.  
  
Ms. Berretta: "Can we see her?"  
  
Peter: "uh sure, come with me." He led them into trauma 1.  
  
Ms. Berretta: "she looks like she's asleep..but she's not.." She said brushing tears off her cheek.  
  
Her daughter comforted her.  
  
Abby walked through the familiar doors of the ER. The first person she saw was Kerry who was going out to meet an ambulence.  
  
Kerry: "Hey Abby, Hey you!" She said rubbing the baby's fist.  
  
Abby: "Hi Kerry, do you know where John is?"  
  
She shook her head "I gotta go"  
  
Abby: "K, I'll see you later"  
  
Abby walked up to the nurses station.  
  
Yosh: "Aw!"  
  
Abby smiled "Thanks, do you know where John is?"  
  
Yosh: "Hang on, I'll go find him"  
  
He went off to look for Carter. While Abby was waiting, many of the ER staff came over to say hello before rushing off to help someone. Suddenly there was a huge bang coming from down the hall. They all looked and heard somebody scream. Susan, Abby, and Yosh ran down to where the sound came from. Susan was first to turn into the room.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" She screamed  
  
On the floor in a puddle of blood, wood, and broken glass was John Carter. 


	6. Love and life

Abby could only stand there looking at his lifeless body just laying there. He had once been strong and now he couldn't move.  
  
Susan: "Somebody get Kerry! And get me a gurney!!"  
  
Kerry came running in. She remembered that Valentines Day that she found Lucy and Carter stabbed, laying on the floor covered in blood. A sudden pain shot to through her. Her and Susan frantically tried to help him while most of the other staff watched because there was nothing they could do. They got him on the gurney.  
  
Kerry saw Abby standing there in shock with the screaming baby in her arms. "Abby, go into the lounge.." She walked out with out a word, but returned, with out Mirella.  
  
Kerry looked up from John's body for enough time to see who was looking in the door, it was Abby. She had a nurse close the blinds. Abby slumped down next to the door against the wall and began crying. What would she do with out him? She didn't want their daughter to grow up with out a father..  
  
About an hour later Susan came out. Abby jumped up. "What's going on?"  
  
Susan: "Well..The window fell in on him. We don't know why, but I'm sure as hell going to find out. As for john, we are just not sure yet..He..He's in a coma Abby. He's got a lot of cuts and bruised and a gash to the head."  
  
Abby remained silent as tears built up behind her eyes.  
  
Susan hugged her and Abby hugged back.  
  
A few hours later Abby was sitting at John's bedside holding his hand. Mirella was sleeping across the room. A radio was on in the background.  
  
[Of all the things I've believed in I just want to get it over with tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry, counting the days that pass me by I've been searching deep down in my soul..Words that I've been hearing are starting to get old feels like I'm starting all over again last 3 yrs were just pretend..And I said, Goodbye to you..Goodbye to everything that I knew..You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on to..i use to get lost in your eyes, and it seems that I cant live a day without you, closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away to a place were I'm blinded by the light, but its not right goodbye to you, goodbye to everything that I knew, you were the one I lived, the one thing that I tried to hold into..OooOo..And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time. I want what's yours and I want what's mine.. But I'm not giving in this time, goodbye to you, goodbye to everything that I knew you were the one I loved, one thing I tried to hold on too..The one thing that I tried to hold onto.and when the stars fall I will lie awake, you're my shooting star.]  
  
She knew he probably wouldn't make it.they had taken urine to test, and found blood in it which meant that there was internal bleeding. Everyone had tried all they could, not it was just a matter of waiting to see.  
  
Elizabeth: "Abby, don't do this to yourself.."  
  
Abby: "What am I supposed to do? The father of my child..the man I love is laying here dieing!"  
  
Elizabeth looked at the ground "You should go home for a little while, get some sleep.."  
  
Abby: "I can't leave him."  
  
Elizabeth: "Would you like me to take Mirella for the night?"  
  
Abby nodded "That would be great. Uh her stuff is in the lounge..if you need to go back to my apartment for something there is a key in the plant next to the staircase."  
  
Elizabeth: "Alright" she said as she began to walk out with carter and abbys daughter.  
  
Abby: "Oh, and Elizabeth?"  
  
Elizabeth: "Yea?"  
  
Abby: "Thanks." She said with a sniffle  
  
Elizabeth: "Anytime"  
  
Abby: "Bye mirella..be good for Elizabeth"  
  
~ER~  
  
Helah: "Hows Dr. Carter doing?"  
  
Kerry: "We're waiting to see if he'll even make it through the night.."  
  
Everyone just looked at Kerry with a face full of sadness.  
  
Yosh: Kerry, we've got a 17 year old coming in.  
  
Kerry rushed outside just as the ambulence pulled up.  
  
Kerry: "What've we got?"  
  
EMT: "Leslie Briggs, 17, complains of neck pain after falling down while jogging"  
  
Kerry: "Ok, Leslie, we're going to take good care of you..Luka!"  
  
They rushed the young girl into truama 2.  
  
Luka: "What happened?"  
  
Leslie sounding very nervous "I was running..and I tripped..i thought I was ok but then a little while ago the pain got like sharp.."  
  
Luka: "Alright sweetheart, we're going to fix you up"  
  
~er~  
  
Mark: "hey"  
  
Helah: "here ya go" she said handing mark a bunch of cases  
  
Mark sighed and walked over to a mother and daughter.  
  
Mom: "Thank god, we've been sitting here forever"  
  
Mark "Sorry..ok what seems to be the problem"  
  
Mom: "Shes got a splinter under her nail..I got her to go to sleep because it was hurting her so bad.."  
  
Mark: "Alright come on back with me" 


	7. True love

~Elizabeth's and Marks house~  
  
Mark arrived home around 3a.m. And to his surprise, Elizabeth was still awake.  
  
Mark: "Hey, what are you still doing up?"  
  
Elizabeth: "Ah, I couldn't sleep..I keep thinking about Carter..and Abby, and the baby.Any word on his condition?"  
  
Mark walked over and sat on the bed and kissed Elizabeth's forehead. "We just don't know yet."  
  
Elizabeth: "Oh, um by the way, I took Mirella home with me..Abby refused to leave Carter, and..I didn't want the child to stay there"  
  
Mark: "I know" He smiled lovingly at his wife.  
  
~Carter's room~  
  
Abby had fallen asleep on a couch across from Carters bed. Suddenly John's eyes fluttered open.  
  
John: ".Abby.?"  
  
Susan walked in the door. "Oh my god! John, you're awake!"  
  
Abby woke up. "What's going on?"  
  
Susan: "He's awake!" She said checking his breathing and heartbeat. "Go get Dr. Burnets"  
  
Abby rushed out of the room and over to the desk. "Where's, uh..Dr. Burnets?"  
  
Nurse: "Hang on, I'll page him." -Intercom- Dr. Burnets, please report to the front desk immediately. Dr.Burnets, please report to the front desk.  
  
Before the doctor could say anything Abby told him that John had woken up. They went into his room, and he checked him out.  
  
For the next couple weeks Abby would sit with John and play games, talk, etc. At night she would go home with Mirella because she didn't want her to stay in the hospital all the time, but she needed to spend time with her father, as did Abby.  
  
Mark: "Hey John.." he said slowly walking into the room and taking the seat next to his bed.  
  
John: "Hey Mark, what's up?"  
  
Mark: "Heh, not much..How ya feeling?"  
  
John: "I'm alright, my headache is fading..But I'm SO sick of being cooped up in this bed."  
  
Mark nodded.  
  
John: "But I should be getting out soon.uh, Mark?"  
  
Mark: "Yeah?"  
  
John: "Can I tell you something?"  
  
Mark: "Sure"  
  
John pulled out a small blue velvet box.  
  
Mark: "Are you proposing to me?"  
  
John laughed, "No, As soon as I get out of here I'm going to ask Abby to marry me."  
  
Mark smiled. "She'll love it"  
  
The next day Abby showed up at the hospital as usual, but today she would be taking John back home.  
  
Abby: "Hey" She said giving him a peck on the lips. "Ready?"  
  
John: "Yep..Man, its going to feel good to get outta here"  
  
Abby giggled, "Lets go"  
  
They walked out to the admit. Desk where John had to sign some release papers, and he'd be free to leave.  
  
The three of them arrived at john's apartment.  
  
John: Do you wanna stay for a little while?"  
  
Abby: "Sure..but I need to get going soon. She's gotta go down for a nap."  
  
John: "Ok..Abby can you sit down?  
  
Abby did as John asked, looking a bit confused. John sat down next to her.  
  
"Abby..we've been friends for a long time now, and now we have a little girl..I just, Abby I love you, and Mirella, and she needs a real father..she deserves one."  
  
A tear ran down her cheek. She knew what he was about to say.  
  
"Abby, will..will you marry me?" He asked taking out the small blue velvet box and opening it up.  
  
"Oh John, I love you! Of course I'll marry you!"  
  
John took the diamond ring out and placed it on Abby's finger. He then leaned over, passionately kissing Abby. He laid her back on the couch as he kissed her and rain his fingers through her soft, flowing hair.  
  
A cry was heard from the stroller next to the couch. Abby and John smile at each other. He sits up and lifts Mirella out of her stroller.  
  
The scene fades with the newly engaged Abby and John playing with their daughter. 


End file.
